


personified fear

by thehanbaniverse



Category: Caddicarus - Fandom, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, Horror, fearful harmony, personified fear, ps1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehanbaniverse/pseuds/thehanbaniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old james "caddy" caddick loves the ps1 to death. in fact, he dedicated his entire game review show to it.<br/>but it wasn't until the summer of 2016 when he got his hands on a mysterious damaged ps1 from a thrift store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. p̀́͟͜͝r͝͡ǫ̴͘͏l̷̸ó̡́͡ǵ̵͟͢u͏̶́̀͞ę̧̛̀͟

Have you ever been thrown into a situation where people say you've gone crazy because you simply told them that a video game console tried to gouge out your eyes? Neither have I, until that one day in August 2016.

I'm 22. English. Hazel-eyed. Mohawked. James, but everyone calls me Caddy. I make 3 videos a week and I try not to get myself killed.

I've got a girlfriend named Cerys, and I live with her and her 3 kids. But around the time of this particular console incident, none of them were with me. The kids were at summer camp and Cerys was in Wales with her family. It was just me, all alone.

And I haven't even gone into the actual story yet.


	2. o҉ņ͘e̷̛͠

The bright sun met my eyes on a Saturday morning. I've been stuck in my chair editing a video for tomorrow, and I needed to get out of the house now. I felt destroyed.

And by "stuck in my chair", I was literally stuck in my chair. I fell asleep in it, and was awakened by the sound of the birds in the bird nest on the tree next to the window.

I got out of my chair, headed back to my room, and took off the sweaty clothes I had on before and put on new ones. And after I freshened up a little, I headed out into town.

None of the shops in small Thame interested me much, they were all mostly junk shops from what I saw. Then I came across this thrift store, which I forgot about and kept forgetting to go in and check out. So I went in to see what they had.

In the front of the store, I mostly saw old worn-out clothes on clothes racks, and beaten furniture. I thought they'd have video games or something like that in here, but I guess not. I went back further.

I walked towards the back shelves, trying to find something of worth in this place. All the shelves were filled with complete junk: broken baby toys, messed up and out of shape electronics, yada yada.

Then I came across a box of random games from various consoles, causally placed on an empty table. I looked around in there and see that most of the game cases were mostly damaged, some of them missing CDs. Then, at the bottom of the box I saw a PS1, with a big scratch going across the front. I wondered why this thing was way back here...

I decided to buy it, since it was just being sold for £5. It also looked like it hadn't been used in forever. I took the console and walked all the way to the front of the shop to buy it.

I placed the console on the counter. And the cashier gave me a strange face, staring at the PS1 and back at me. "......Got your ID?" he asked. "Um...yes." I got my wallet out and put out the change and my license. He kept the face on him as he put the cash in the cash register and checked my license. "...Mr. Caddick?" I nodded my head. "Hmmm....have a nice day."

I headed out of the store, console in hand.

_Why was he giving me that look? Is it because he probably hadn't seen the console in a long time? Did my purple mohawk catch him off guard? Why?_


	3. t̸́̕͝ẁ̵̨̛ơ̵

I pulled down the blinds once night hit and I hooked up the PS1 to test it out. After I put in a game, I plopped down on my red couch, ready to see how good this thing works. It took about a few minutes for the console to start up, which I guess would be appropriate since it looked damaged.

The familiar intro booted up, the audio stuttering at some points. It stopped at the SCE screen, though. I groaned. Well, that was a waste of time.

Just as I was about to reach over to turn the thing off, I heard the screeching noise the intro makes, except it was louder and it turned to a gray screen.

It just PFear'd me. Well then.

So I got up to unhook it and all, but THEN a terrifying white noise popped up and it scared the crap out of me. The logos all looked distorted and glitched out.

I shrieked and quickly turned off the console. That was horrifying.

I headed off to bed after that, I needed to get some sleep after what I'd witnessed.

\---

Later, I started hearing noises. Those noises the PS1 was making earlier.

I found myself waking up in this....white void. I started walking around, when I suddenly bumped into an invisible wall. I found out I was trapped in this little space, nowhere to run.

Then suddenly, my feet started feeling soggy. I looked down to see that _water_ had started to rise up in the void. I started to panic. I can swim and all, but I have no way out of here.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" I was banging on the plastic walls, screaming for help. I was trapped, frightened. No one in sight. And I'm being left here to drown. No way out.

I popped up to the surface to get last breaths of air until the water reached the ceiling, where it was only this close to reaching. "...P-please.....let this...be a dream..." I whispered, struggling to breathe. I pinched myself everywhere. Nothing.

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and sank to the bottom. I knew it was over.

**"C a d d y i s n o t h e r e .... h e ' s d e a d .... h e ' s w i t h U S n o w ...."**

I heard a robotic voice whisper. I was scared out of my mind.

Suddenly, I felt like fish were swimming by me, their fins hitting my head. I opened my eyes and saw that I was at the bottom of the lake. I quickly swam to the surface, gasping for air and coughing up water once I got up.

Treading the cold, dirty water, I looked around the place to see where the heck I was and how the heck I got there.

...I'm swimming in the middle of the lake...at first I was just sleeping...how did that happen?

Sleepwalking. Hallucinations. Why?

Oh my god...the PS1....the face the clerk gave me....the glitches....hallucinations.... _oh crap._

My arms were tired, but I still swam my fastest back to the dock. I got up and ran as fast as I could back home.

I was nearly crying. I was whimpering as I took the shortcut through the woods. I had to escape. I needed to burn that console. I needed to forget all of this happened.

As soon as I got home, I ran up the stairs, into my office, and plopped face down on the red sofa, shivering and crying. I got my dressing gown hanging on the door and cuddled with it.

I checked the time on the clock: 1 in the morning. I sighed and rubbed my still-damp lilac mohawk, which had some gunk from the lake on it. Ugh.

I look at the PS1, sitting across from me hooked up to the TV. Am I going insane?

This is only the first night...


	4. t̷͝͏̵h̴̕͠r̵̢͡e̢e̢͜͟

My sister Rosie sat in my living room, looking at me lying on the couch, my tired eyes looking at her. "James?...Have you been feeling alright?" she asked me. I sighed. "Goshdarnit, Rosie, I supposedly sleepwalked into the lake last night." 

Her jaw dropped. "Come on, James, I know you're joking. Why are you down?" "No, really. I sleepwalked into the lake last night." She just looked at me. "...Are you sure?" "Yes, yes I did!" "....Well....a-are you alright now?" "Ugh......I don't know, Rosie..." Rosie slid over to me and gave me a hug. Now she probably thinks I'm not mentally stable...good lord...

\----

Later, I got up to use the bathroom, and on my way I saw that the door to my office was wide open. I went in there, only to notice that the same damaged PS1 was turned on. "...Rosie? Did you turn on the PS1?" I shouted. "...No, I was never up there!" I started to worry. I examined the thing, to make sure I wasn't going crazy, and I found out it wasn't plugged in. Holy freaking crap.

My breathing started getting rapid, and I was shivering. I was starting to have a panic attack...

I then shreiked.

"....James?...Was that you?..." I head Rosie shout from downstairs. I couldn't tell her the PS1's haunted, she'll think I'm crazy... I quickly picked up my chair and slammed it on the hardwood floor to make it sound like I tripped. "Oh...um...I'm alright, I just...tripped on some wires..."

I ran out of there and locked myself in the bathroom. "Come on, Caddy, keep it together...don't take the insane route...the PS1 is not h-haunted...you're just seeing things..." I whispered.

Wait...when I pinched myself in that hallucination where the water was rising, I didn't wake up. Everything looked crystal clear, it didn't look like it was a dream. Then the next second I was in the lake...

...Oh my God, that console can teleport me. It can teleport me anywhere it wants. That "dream" was legit. And I didn't "sleepwalk" into the lake. The thing teleported me inside it.

\----

After Rosie left tonight, I went into my office. I took the PS1, went into the bathroom, and started filling up the bathtub...I needed to get rid of this thing...

Once the water was high enough, I stood up, closed my eyes, and dropped the thing in there.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that the green light was on. How did it just turn itself on?

After a while of sitting on the bathroom floor, questioning these past couple of days, waves started appearing in the water. I got a closer look at the console, and that's when the console started using all of its power to try and kill me. It started controlling me (yes, controlling me), and it forced my head down in the tub.

I didn't get to take much of a deep breath, and it left me in there for about 10 seconds before I could get up. As I looked under there, I saw the PS1 wasn't in the tub anymore... Once I got control of myself again, I pushed myself out of there, gasped for air, and coughed out tons of water.

"You....y-you're a monster...." I whispered as I laid on the bathroom floor. I then looked to my side to see that the PS1 was next to the toilet. "...The heck?"

THAT'S when the thing started floating. It was flying right for me at full speed, and I got up and ran to my office at lightspeed, shut the door, and locked it. 

"....This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening....."

"Caaaaaddyyyyyy~ come herrrreee~"

The robotic voice. It was back.

"Oh, crapcrapcrapcrapcrap....p-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed. I was in total panic, sweating, swearing under my breath, breathing rapidly. This is crazy. But it's legitimately happening.

Then before I knew it, I was falling on my back, finding myself in the same void as last night.

"...COME ON OUT!" I yelled. ".....COME ON, GO AHEAD AND TRY TO KILL ME- AH!"

Something scratched my left hand. I looked and saw a bleeding scratch, right next to the tattoo on there. I looked around and saw nothing....what scratched me....?

"...I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME!....JUST COME ON OUT!"

I started running in some random direction, trying to find whoever or whatever scratched me.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell off an edge, which I couldn't see.

I thought I was going to die, I was screaming and closing my eyes, hoping it wasn't real. But it was. And then I splashed into a body of water, probably the same one from last night. Why is there so much water? I understand why there's water tonight - I tried to drown it - but last night I did nothing to it and there was still water.

"Ugh.....just..come out and try to kill me already....I want to see you...try..." I said as I surfaced the water.

"Then we shall see." the robotic voice said.

A robotic arm popped out of the water, and it had a knife in hand, which probably was the source of my scratch.

The arm dropped the knife, zoomed over to me, and picked me up, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

 

 

"I'll try to kill you...C̹̪̥͍̰̩̮̭̣̝̫̻̗̃̌̀ͪ̐̈ͩ̎̓̾ͮ̊̽̚͜a̵̺͇͓͉͓̳̺̠̙̺͌̈͊͊ͩͭ̌̎͝͡d̢̹̗͈̤̻̻ͨͯ̌͂̒ͪͬ̍ͦ̓̓͑ͩͩ͂̃̚͜d̸̴̛̛͚̤̙̼̭͐ͦ̆̿͑̑̃̅̌̃̅̍̒̀͑̇͊͒͜iͪ̊͒ͩ͋̋͌̽͂͞͏̖̭̩̗͉̙͖̗͚̮ç̸̸̒̑̾͑̋ͤͤ̽̉̈́̑̌̈́̚͏̹͙̻̞̻̜a̡̟̘̲͚̰͚͚͎̖͚̯͓ͧ̍͗̓̓ͯͧ͒̓̓̆ͣͪ̓̚͡͡r̵̨̛̰̯̟̞̻̭̬̿ͨ̋̒͂͗̂̿̇ͤ̉͛ͯ̍̒̔͢͟ǔ̧̺̥̩̝̣̱̳̳̯̒̊́͑̓̎̉ͫ͗̈̀̎ͫͫ͢͞s̶̠̝͙̲̺̘̗̻̰̹̯̞̜̖̭̭̱̰͗̒̈̉̂ͣ̓͞sss......."

 

 

Then about 6 other arms popped up, with lasers and tasers pointing towards me.

 

 

"......Į͡'ll͢͠͠ ̛t͏̴ry͜ t͟͝o̷̧ ͜҉͝k͏̛͞i̢͡l̸ĺ͢͞ ̸́y̸̨o̸ų̷.̸͘."

 

I tried my hardest to escape, but it was no use. The arm had grabbed me tight. Unless...

I had forgotten that I had a pocket knife in one of the pockets in my jeans. I dug in my pockets as fast as I could, and soon enough I had cut through my collar and escaped the arm.

One of the lasers had already gotten to me before I could fall back in the water, so there was a burn on my right arm. But I still swam as fast as I could away from the robots.

"CÀ̸͘͢͞D̷̕͘͜͡DY! COME BACK!" I heard the robots yell. I didn't listen. I kept swimming further away in the endless void.

I took a deep breath and swam under so they couldn't find me. I swam as low as I could. When I thought I'd lost them, I swam back up.

All of a sudden, another arm popped up and got in my face. "Time's up for tonight. But we'll see you again...w̧͟e̕'l̢҉l͞ ̵̧̕s̀͘ee̸̶͘ ̧̕y͜ó̸͘u̴̧͢ ͢àg͢ain...."

\----

The next second, I was in the trees, falling from branch to branch to branch, until I fell into a mud puddle face down on the ground. It was raining, which made it just as dirty.

I tried to sit up, trying to process what just happened. Spitting out mud, I examined my burn on my right arm with my hand. "Ow..."

I can't believe this is happening to me.


	5. f̷̢́̀͏ơ̷̵u̧̧͟͟͞r̸̡̀͜͞

I leaned over on the wall as I stood in the shower, the water cleaning off the mud. My muddy clothes were sitting on the counter, including my Fallout tee absent of a collar.

I looked at the nasty knife scratch on my hand located right next to one of my tats and I noticed that there were little scratches on my arms and legs from the branches I was falling off of. I hope this doesn't get too worse...

"...James...come on, man, you need to do something about this..." I said to myself.

Then I remembered...the cashier in the thrift shop gave me that look. Maybe I can come back there and talk to him about it...

I put a plaster on my scratch, ran some cold water on the burn on my arm, and headed to bed.

\---

The next morning, I threw on my clothes and started out the door. I started walking towards the town, near where the thrift shop is.

I needed to talk to this guy, he's probably been through all this crap before...

...Crap, the place is closed.

I DID come a bit early.

"...HEY! PURPLE MOHAWK!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw the cashier walking fast towards me with a frightened look on his face. "...Oh, I needed to talk with you-" He cut me off. "That's great, cause I needed to talk to you too..." He looked down and saw the burn and scratches on me. "Oh...oh my..." He shook hands with me and said "My name's Frederick Emmett, but you can call me Fred, I'm the owner, manager, pretty much everything of this store..." He quickly said as he shuffled through his keys, looking for the one for the store.

Once he opened the door, he started running towards the back. "Please...follow me..."

I went with Fred into the back office and he shut the door and locked it. He scratched his bushy red beard as he grabbed a seat for me. Once I sat down he started asking me questions. "You know, that PS1 I sold you the other day...it's dropped you already, has it?" I nodded my head. "Has it teleported you inside it? If it did, was there a lot of water involved?" "Yes, yes..." "Um...what was your name again?" "James Caddick, but everyone calls me Caddy." "Riight, Caddy...talk to me." "...Ugh, Fred, the console has ruined me...my sister now thinks I'm crazy! And I haven't even told her the console is haunted!" Fred stared at me. "Wait a minute," I started. "Why did you let me have the console if you knew it was haunted?" "...Well first off, I had 2 PS1s in stock, and second, it was early in the morning, so I wasn't thinking straight." "Wouldn't you be able to tell which was which because of the haunted one having a gaping scratch on it?" "Look, Caddy, the other one which was just fine also had a little damage done to it, just don't go too hard on me..."

"...Wait, why was the haunted one even for sale...?" "Well...um...that was the only way I could...get rid of it...since...you know...it's invincible to pretty much everything...?"

I was outraged. "You...YOU COULDN'T FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET RID OF IT, SO YOU JUST SOLD IT TO ME?" "...My life was being completely ruined by that stupid PS1, I couldn't take it anymore!" "So you DON'T have a way to 'lift the curse'?" "...No...I don't."

I tried not to get too pissed with him. "...Well, can we FIND a way?" "......I'm sorry, I wasn't the first owner, someone gave it to me a year back, but I don't remember who it was. They didn't say anything else about it, just that it's a PS1. I don't know how it got haunted."

"Well, Fred...I'm going to try all I can to lift the curse. Tonight, I'm sure, will be the final night with the console."


	6. f̢̕i̴͜͝v͏̡̛͡e̵͢͠

I sat in my quiet living room that afternoon, wondering what the heck I was gonna do.  
...Was I gonna try to destroy the robots? Was I gonna try to drain the place of water?  
I hope that this is the night I sort this PS1 crap out. How am I gonna tell my fans about this? How am I going to tell them that I haven't been able to post videos because a PS1 was trying to kill me? _I'm sorry, beautiful people, a console teleported me inside it and it forced my head in the bathtub. I'm sorry, beautiful people, but my childhood console gave me burns and scratches._

I then got a call: it was from Rosie.  
"...Hello?" "Hey, James! I'm just wondering how you're doing! You didn't seem to be feeling real good yesterday so I'm just checking on you!" Oh God, she really is starting to think I'm crazy. I need to start making crap up now. "Yes, I'm fine. The lake thing...didn't even happen. I was being sarcastic..."  
"Ha! Oh, I'm so relieved...Well, I guess I'll go now. I really do hope you're feeling good, James!"

"I swear, these past few days..." I whispered once I hung up.  
I lay down on the couch and tried taking a nap, to get myself ready for tonight, which I hope will be my last crazy night.

\---

**REEEEEEEE...!**   
**REEEEEEEE...!**

A crazy screeching noise woke me up in an instant.  
It was the PS1. And it was only 5PM. Crap.

I started running to my office like a speeding bullet. I head all kinds of noises, like the extremely creepy corrupted PS1 bootup sounds. And they were worse than the ones from the other night.  
Once I got in there, I saw it. The screen was going absolutely insane and...the PS1 was floating. Nononono...is really gonna start doing this to me now?  
The PS1 didn't do anything, but after a few minutes, the screen then changed to a black screen with a message saying **"Beidh anocht a bheith ar an oíche dheireanach breathe tú. 8PM."** Huh. The thing knows I'm part Irish.   
I translated the message and whispered it in English. _"'Tonight is the last night you breathe...8PM...oh God no..."_

\---

For three more hours, I sat on the red couch and stared at the empty TV screen with the PS1 still floating by it. What's it planning to do for the final night? Will it tell me it's horrible origin? Will the robots decapitate me...?  
I looked over to my phone....7:59PM.  
I held my breath and closed my eyes.

After a few moments, I opened my eyes....and I wasn't in the white void.

I was somewhere else.


	7. s̴͢ì̷͡͞͠x̴̨

I examined my surroundings. No, I wasn't in the usual white void with the robots. I was...in a dark, empty room. I heard the same noises the PS1 was making earlier, but this time they weren't as loud.

I turned my back and guess what I saw? The console. It was floating towards me with little electric sparks shooting out of it.

I tried to keep calm. I tried not to scream. I stood there, trying to process what I'm seeing. I'm in a dark room with a freaking PS1 trying to kill me.

Then, the console started doing something in my list of many things that I expect a PS1 would never do...get ready...growing robotic arms and chasing me. 

I started running around the room like a maniac. I can't believe this. I can't believe this. The arms eventually got a hold of my mohawk and they started pulling it. **"STOP IT! ST-STOP PULLING IT!"** I screamed. I knew yelling at the thing wouldn't get it to stop, but I had already lost my mind.

The arms wrapped around my throat and started choking me. I was coughing and gagging, trying to get oxygen into my system. No matter how hard I tried to pull the arms off of me, they just wouldn't budge. I knew it was over.

Then, after the arms finally let go of me, I sprinted to the nearest exit I could find. I found some metal double doors that were unlocked and I was out. The doors lead me to a long hallway and I ran through it...until I bumped into 2 men wearing all-black suits who had little smirks on their faces. One of them was bald with brown eyes and the other had wavy blonde hair with green eyes. I looked closer and saw that they had nametags: the bald one is Landon and the blonde one is Rick. "...Hello, James." Landon said. "H-how do you kno-" Rick put his hand on my mouth. "Don't ask questions."

Landon grabbed my hand tightly and walked me over to a door, and Rick knocked on it. "We have him." he yelled through the door. "...That's wonderful..." the person through the door said. The door was unlocked and opened by another man with a black suit. Landon and Rick brought me in the small office with one dim light in the middle. "You have James?" the boss said, his office chair turned around. "Sir, yes sir."

The boss turned around his chair...and...he had...bushy red hair and a bushy red beard...and...oh God. No. No. No. It's Fred. No. Holy crap. No. No wonder his voice sounded so familiar. Oh God no.

"Oh Caddy....I remember you. You were the guy I 'accidentally' sold that PS1 to...haha..." "What is your problem, Fred? What is going on?" "My name is not really Fred, it's Thomas, silly boy." I clenched my fists. "...That didn't answer my question." He chuckled, and he dug through his desk drawers to take out 5 PS1s, all with the scratch on the front. He legitimately makes a bunch of these killing machines. That's when I snapped. "You actually make a bunch of these? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE A CONSOLE THAT IS SO NEAR AND DEAR TO MY HEART AND TRY TO KILL ME WITH IT?...You know what? I'm gonna call the cops on you. Not only are you making these illegally, but you also basically murdering people!" He chuckled again and said "You really think you're gonna end up calling the cops on us down HERE?" He pulled open the blinds to the lone window in the room and...we happened to be in some kind of underwater factory supposedly in the middle of the ocean. "....How far down are we...?" "Far down enough to be completely isolated!" "...You're crazy. You're freaking craz-" Thomas grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. "No I'm not, Caddicarus."

"...Let go of me." He pulled me closer. "I will END you, Caddy. I will take my name as the big PlayStation reviewer and you will not stop me." I was furious. I pushed myself off of him, punched him in the face, and ran out of that office.


	8. ş̢̢́è̸͟͞v̛̛e̶͢͠n̛

"GET HIM!" I heard Thomas yell as I sprinted down the hallway. The men in suits and Thomas came running after me. Then MORE men in suits came out of doors in the hallway and there was eventually a whole swarm of them.

I looked behind me as I ran and I saw a dozen PS1s flying towards me, speaking in those robotic voices.

**"COME BACK, C̴̡A͝҉͝D͟͡D̨̛Y̕͢͝͞!́̕͜ WE WON'T H̵͢͠҉͏Ú͘R̵T̕͜͝͡ YOU! WE JUST W-W-W-WANT TO C̕͟͝H̢͡A̡̛T̴̷̡̀͝ WITH YOU!"**

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled. My running got faster. My heartbeat got faster. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I eventually bumped into a dead end. Everything hurt, it was painful.

I craned my head to the side to see that Thomas and his men had caught up. Thomas snickered at me. He dug in his pockets and held up a vaccination.

\---

_I want Cerys with me. I want the girls with me. I don't want to stay in this slaughterhouse forever. I just want to go home. I don't know what to think, I have been teleported into an underwater factory that manufactures PS1s that try to kill people. I could possibly be trapped down here for the rest of my life, getting thrown around by that monstrous console._

_It's as if the name of the simple error "Personified Fear" made perfect sense._

\---

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up from the vaccine. I was sitting in a rolling chair in a rather large room with dim lighting. I assumed someone was coming to see me, so I waited for a while. But no one came, so I decided to get out of my chair and look around for anything crazy. And just when I had stood up, I heard someone drop a bomb of swears, very loudly. I ran over to where I heard it, and I went up to a metal door. I peeked in through the window, and I saw someone in a long black coat, wincing at a large screen playing those same horrid sounds and showing those same horrid screens.

He was testing one of the PS1s and it was doing stuff to him. Like, really bad stuff.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked tight. And when I looked back up, the console had burned him alive already. I swore under my breath and ran to look for an exit out of this place. Once again, I wasn't looking where I was going. I tumbled down a flight of stairs I didn't see, and landed into a bright, white room with shelves of formulas and chemicals. I wasn't hurt too bad, I just had a few bruises. I shook it off and went to observe the room. 

These chemicals were supposedly used in the PS1s. I can't even imagine what kind of work was put into making these ingredients...

I then saw a large door at the back of the room. I walked over to get a closer look. There was a bunch of locks and latches on it, so I couldn't get in...unless I could find something I could use to open it. Scanning the place for anything, I found a bobby pin just sitting there on a nearby shelf. I grabbed it and tried all I could to unlock all the locks. It took me forever, but I finally did it. 

That's when I heard someone heading down the stairs into the lab.

I quickly looked for a place to hide, and luckily I found a closet. It was a little crowded, but I made it work.

I peeked through a little crack in the door, and I saw that a woman with curly hair had walked in the lab, looking for something. " _Crap...where's my bobby pin?..._ " Oh no. I had it. She's gonna come looking in the closet. What am I gonna do now?

Suddenly, the woman's two-way radio went off. "Johnson, a tester has been killed. I repeat, a tester has been killed." She gasped and sprinted out of the lab.

Now I got to see what was in there. And this is where it got real.

I tried to open the door to where no one could hear the screeching. And guess what I saw?

**THE WHITE VOID.**

The console's been teleporting me here all along! They made this place big enough to where it could have a bunch of water in some parts and have robots running around it.

I was in awe. It was insane.

But I didn't get to see it for long.

" _Caaaddyyyy....._ "

Someone grabbed me from behind and used all their power to trap me in their arms. I looked up and saw it was Thomas. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled at me. "What are YOU doing? YOU'RE the one doing a terrible job at trapping people and making it to where they can just get up and find out about this stuff! Did you even TEST that vaccine before you gave it to me? It wore off too early-" " _Stop talking._ " That's when I pulled my left hand out of his arm and punched him as hard as I could, then kicked him twice. Then I grabbed him, and threw him into the shelves. He crashed into them and they tipped over, all of the chemicals falling out and their containers shattering into pieces.

Thomas looked at me, his head bleeding from the glass. " _You...y-you're not that bad...._ " he said in pain. I got close to him and looked him right in the eye. " _I'm not just some lousy man in his twenties making stupid videos. When I'm pissed off, I'm pissed off. And it's not good for anyone in the same room. Do you understand?_ " "Um..uh..um.." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He started reaching for his radio. "Caddy has g-gone mad..." he said. 

Oh crap. I needed to run.


	9. f͘͞͏͠i҉̷̡͡͞ǹ̴a͏̷̧̕͏l͟͠͠͞e̡̛͏

These were going to be the last few minutes they were going to see me. I was going to find a way to get out of here, no matter what. I could already hear the sounds of the workers' shoes, trying to catch me.

I wanted to find a room with all of the affected PS1s, and I wanted to destroy them all. By hand. Physically.

I found a tool closet and there happened to be one of those sledgehammers in there, so I grabbed it and kept on looking for a storage room.

I eventually ran into a giant room with a glass ceiling that revealed the ocean around the underwater factory.

The sounds of the shoes kept echoing in the large space, getting louder.

And louder.

And when they got closer...I realized it wasn't workers trying to catch me. It was the consoles, flying to me, making themselves sound like they're the workers.

Every one of them had gotten to me. The consoles that have already burned a man alive.

But I couldn't chicken out this time. I had to rid their existence in this world. I couldn't let one of these terrible things teleport into some random person's house and ruin their life.

So I slammed the things, even though their power is greater. I was angry. I was more angry than I had ever been in my entire life. I was bringing these things to the ground, destroying them one by one. And there was about 30 of them. They were all in pieces when I was done with them. I had killed a distorted version of my childhood.

After I finished destroying the PS1s, I heard someone scream my name.

"CADDY!"

I turned my back and sure enough, every one of the workers had found me, with Thomas in the lead. He had blood on his face and his clothes, his hair was out of place, and his clothes were ripped. He was in pure anger as he had found out that all the crazy PS1s he had made have been slaughtered.

"...I'm going to strangle you. I'm going to beat you. I'm going to do all I can to keep you here with me." Thomas said.

"I'm sure I can just teleport out of here." "...You CAN'T. You've already destroyed the consoles, you idiot! NONE OF US HAVE A WAY OUT."

...Holy crap.

Oh no.

I screwed up.

I wasn't thinking.

"...None of us live here, we use the power from the PS1s to get back home...we can't stay here forever...what are we going to do...oh no..." Thomas and the workers were all in panic, wondering how they were going to get out of here. In fact, Thomas was in terrible panic, pacing around the room and screaming. "YOU DID THIS, CADDY. YOU DID THIS." he said, jumping in my face. "...YOU DESERVED IT! YOU ARE KILLING PEOPLE WITH THESE CONSOLES. YOU PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE." Thomas decided to start wrestling me again, this time, his pushes with more force.

We wrestled into the control room, and Thomas had completely lost control of himself (no pun intended). He leaned over on some of the buttons, turning lights on and off, turning screens on and off, and he ended up pressing a button I would've never known why it was even there: the self-destruct button. 

That's when I knew I had to get out of here the hard way.

I heard the robotic voice go off.

"Self destruct in 10 minutes."

10 minutes to break free.

10 minutes to get out of this horrible mess.

10 minutes until I can forget about these past few days.

I escaped from Thomas' grab.

I pushed through the crowd of screaming workers.

I pulled up the ladder that is used by the window cleaners to get up to the ceiling.

I grabbed my hammer and I put it up to the window.

Everyone saw me, and they all immediately started running out of the room.

Then I started thinking: Should I do this?

I had to do it. The place was going to explode and there was no other way out.

I closed my eyes, took a huge deep breath, and started slamming the window. I slammed it until the window completely broke.

The water poured over me and I was automatically underwater. The force of the water kept me under and I tried to swim out of the room.

Once I swam in the hallway, I got to get some air, as the water hadn't submerged everything yet.

I ran to the stairs and started to head to the highest floor. By the time I got to the stairs, the water was to my chin. I needed to hurry up.

I don't think I've ran faster in my entire life.

Once I've reached the highest point, I saw that Thomas has caught up to me, gasping for air and sputtering from the rushing saltwater. He looked at me with that insane face of his. He looked like a serial killer.

"C-CADDY!....YOU'RE NOT SAFE NOW! THAT DOOR IS LOCKED!" 

I tried to open the door. Oh god, it was locked. I tried not to panic, as Thomas got closer to me. Then I remembered: I still had that hammer!

I smacked him clean in the face with it 3 times, killing him instantly. Now he knows how it feels.

I dropped the hammer and started getting in some air, as the water was about to reach the ceiling.

I took a deep breath and swam to the nearest window. I undid the latch and opened it up. 

And I was out of there.

I swam up to the surface as fast as I could, as I was deep in the ocean and I couldn't hold my breath for that long. Not to mention the place was about to explode.

Just as I got closer to reaching the surface, the factory had exploded. The white void. The chemicals. The PS1s. All gone. Forever.

 

Once I finally reached the surface, heavily gasping and coughing out the saltwater, I let out a cry of joy. In the middle of nowhere.

_Caddicarus did this. Caddicarus did this. Caddicarus did this._

 

Oh god, I've just remembered.

I'm in the middle of nowhere.

I'm lost.

 

I manned up and started swimming. Where I'll end up is where I'll end up.

After about several minutes of swimming, I found a good sized metal plate floating around, and I climbed onto it and laid down.

It was rather peaceful, listening to the sounds of the ocean as I laid on the plate. I tried to fall asleep, wondering where this was going to take me.

 

 

\---------

 

 

I shot out of my sleep, banging my head on the desk and falling out of my chair on the hardwood floors.

I saw that there was no scratch by my tattoo or no burn on my arm.

I saw that my PS1 was there, the regular one.

It all never happened.

It was all just a dream.

The craziest dream I've ever had in my entire life.

 

**~end fanfic~**

 

**personified fear**

**a caddicarus fanfiction by the hanbaniverse**

**started june 13th, 2016, and finished august 25th, 2016**


End file.
